


Interpersonal

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short, written whilst falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpersonal

Carolyn stops short in the office when she enters, a small frown on her face. It’s an easy enough situation to take in.

"Mr Brooks has cancelled his booking, so the early morning wasn’t necessary. Take him home, Douglas.” She says tiredly, in a long suffering tone, and the first officer glances up from his novel, looking to Martin where he slumps, asleep, on the couch to the side of the hut. Beside him, Arthur sprawls, his mouth wide open and his eyes tightly closed.

"Which one, pray?” She affects him with an unimpressed stare, and he sighs, dropping his reading glasses into his inside pocket and moving to pull Martin up.   
"Martin? Martin, we really ought get off home. Brooks cancelled.” It’s a little past four in the morning - they’d been called urgently in for a man needing to get to Hong Kong ASAP, but now they’d be flying him to Hong Kong tomorrow morning, apparently.

"Douglas, let me sleep-” Martin complains quietly, exhaustedly, rubbing hard at his eye.

"I’m going to: in bed." Sleepily, Martin leans forwards, and he presses his lips to Douglas’, cupping his cheek to do so. He doesn’t notice Carolyn, it seems; more surprisingly, Douglas doesn’t stop him.

Oh, God.

Carolyn stares at Douglas murmurs something against his mouth and Martin manages to stand, hurrying out of the cold little hut.

There is a short pause as Douglas stands straight, picking up Martin’s hat from one of the messy desks. His lips are pressed together, his expression carefully schooled into neutrality.

"Do I want to ask what I just witnessed?” Carolyn asks in a clipped tone; it suddenly occurs to her that she has no right to accuse Douglas of taking advantage when she started paying Martin Crieff a salary a month ago, having employed him for three years. Nausea twists in her gut.

"A very tired kiss.” Douglas says primly, but he doesn’t smirk, and his usual wit has dissipated for the time being. “None of your business, I should think.”

There is a pause. Carolyn considers saying something, anything, as Douglas steps towards the door. In his sleep, Arthur shifts slightly, and she thanks her stars he hadn’t been awake.

"Would you have told me?” She asks, tone curious rather than accusative.

"Eventually.” Douglas answers, and he catches the door handle, pausing for a moment. “Let it be, for a little while.” comes his quiet advice. “Please.”

”I will.” She murmurs. A thousand undeserved threats and ridiculous promises burn on the tip of her tongue. “Good morning, Douglas.”

”Good morning.” He returns, and he steps outside before hurrying to his car, and Martin.

Douglas and Martin. What a thought.

She thinks of the paperwork ready on her desk then abandons thought she shakes arthur shoulder to wake him. they drive home now and might even get four hours.

God knows she needs the sleep as well as anyone.


End file.
